Time Changes Everything
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU. As the Clone Wars escalate, Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, is thrown forward in time ten years, Can time change everything? Or is the Force just taunting him with chances he'll never again recieve? Please read and review!
1. The Sun and the Sand

**Time Changes Everything**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, after a rough two weeks...

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, at all. Not even a little bit.

A/N AU. As the Clone Wars escalate, Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, is thrown forward in time ten years, Can time change everything? Or is the Force just taunting him with chances he'll never again recieve? Please read and review!

* * *

Part 1- The Sun and the Sand

Anakin zoomed out of the Jedi Temple's landing pad. He had little time to get to Chancellor Palpatine's office and stop Windu from murdering the chancellor.

The other speeders became a blur as he sped through the lanes. His thoughts all centered on the quickest way to Palpatine's offices.

Anakin's heart pounded in his chest but not from the ninety degree turn he'd just made, from the fear of being too late, Padme's life depended on how fast he could speed through Coruscant.

Anakin slammed his hand on the controls as he got caught in a wave of traffic. Time was ticking away...

" Force, why can't time ever be on my side!" Anakin mumbled.

He sighed, closing his eyes to regain control. His energy was drained, the Jedi was running completely on adrenaline.

A sound began to fill Anakin's Force sense...like a whirling engine. He frowned, straining to hear above the sound. It couldn't be coming from his own speeder could it?

Anakin focused on the sound, but it didn't appear to be coming from his speeder, in fact the sound didn't sound physical at all.

It was as though the sound was eminating from the Force...which was impossible. Wasn't it?

Anakin groaned," Great, now I'm going crazy, on top of everything else!"

The Jedi's eyes blinked open, only to see a brilliant white light. The light was so bright, that it seemed to scorch his eyes, Anakin slammed them shut, and spun toward what he was sure was oblivion.

* * *

Anakin glared up at the twin suns shining down on him in annoyance...he should have known Tatooine would be oblivion.

He was lying face down in what was possibly the worst substance known to the galaxy, _sand._

With a groan, Anakin lifted hinself up onto his knees. His bones instantly creeked with the effort, he must've been lying there longer than he thought.

Anakin slowly krept to his feet, still glaring at the suns utterly irritating brightness.

"Of all places to end up," he grumbled, incredulous," Why _here_?"

As if in reply to his plea, something whizzed past him at top speed, missing by only inches.

Anakin called upon the Force, regaining his balance briefly, before yet _another_ thing zoomed by.

He huffed, staring after the two zooming shapes, it took him less than a couple seconds to conclude they were cheap landspeeders. And someone was racing them.

Anakin studdied the speeders thoughtfully, enjoying the race despite himself.

The second speeder appeared to be a faster, newer, model, but the pilot of the first was obviously more skilled.

That fact became even more obvious when the first speeder reached what Anakin could only assume was the finish line. It came to a skidding stop, the stabilizers whinning in protest, as sand was splayed everywhere.

In his curiosity, Anakin drew nearer to where the speeder's had stopped. He reached out with the Force instinctively, only to rear back in shock.

The Force was radiating from the first pilot on the highest degree Anakin had ever seen.

Anakin found himself quickly heading toward the speeders, no longer able to contain his curiosity.

The occupant of the first speeder, seemingly oblivious to Anakin's awe, launched himself out of the speeder.

It was a kid.

Anakin was surprised the boy hadn't felt his shock reverberating through the Force. Actually, he seemed too busy celebrating to so much as notice Anakin at all.

Anakin continued to watch, interested by the scene in front of him.

The Force-sensitive boy was short and thin, with sun bleached blonde hair, which shielded his eyes from view.

Anakin gasped, his stomach clenching in a sudden premoniton.

Sure enough, when the boy finally paused to rake a hand through his tousled blonde locks, the action revealed a pair of hauntingly familiar blue eyes.

_His _eyes, Anakin realized. The boy looked so much like himself at that age, it was uncanny. From the second ship, two people emerged, the pilot, another boy who appeared to be several years older than the Force-sensitive, and a girl about the same age.

Neither of them looked very happy about their loss.

"Have fun eating my dust, Fixer?" the blonde kid called, smirking.

Anakin gulped, the kid even _sounded_ like him.

The older kid glowered down at Anakin's mini-me," You probably cheated, wormy."

The Force-sensitive opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by another boy who appeared to have driven up in his own speeder after the race.

"Oh shut up, Fixer. You know Luke beat you fair and square."

Luke grinned at his friend, then added," Again."

Fixer glared, kicking at the sand.

"Whatever, Skywalker."

Anakin froze.

_Skywalker. Luke Skywalker, _the name name he and Padme had decided upon if the baby was a boy.

The thought jolted Anakin, could this....could the Force have sent him to the future? If so, what on earth was his son doing_ here_?

"Excuse me," Anakin cut in, walking forward," Did he just say your name is _Skywalker_?"

Luke spun around, fear was etched on all of the kids faces now. It was obvious they all thought they'd been caught red-handed.

The other three kids quickly scrambled into the second speeder, leaving Luke and his freind alone with Anakin.

Luke sighed, watching his 'friends' speed off, and muttered something like," This always happens."

He then cleared his throat, and glanced first at his friend, then to Anakin," Yeah that's me. Luke Skywalker."

Anakin found himself grinning down at Luke, rather stupidly," That's great!"

Luke's friend burst into a fit of laughter, and Luke looked slightly amused," Um...really? No one's ever had _that_ reaction before," he gave Anakin an appraising glance," And who are you, anyway?"

Anakin frowned," I am...well you'll find out soon enough, young one."

Luke frowned the, his facial expression matching Anakin's," Young one? What galaxy are you from, 'Old one'?"

Anakin snorted," Nice wit, kid."

Luke's friend chuckled," Oh yeah, you don't have to put up with it constantly."

Anakin smiled slightly," You must have much patience to put up with him on a daily basis."

Luke rolled his eyes," I'm not _that_ bad, Biggs."

"No of course not," Biggs agreed," If you ignore all the times I've gotten in trouble because of one of your stunts..."

Luke glanced up at Anakin nerviously, " Well I always get us out of them!"

"Sure." Biggs replied.

"I do!" Luke protested, his eyes then snagged on the lightsaber at Anakin's belt," What's that?"

Anakin shrugged," Just my lightsaber." He unclipped his saber, then ignited the blue blade.

They two buys reared back, eyes wide," Where did you get that?" Biggs demanded, glancing around nervously.

Anakin frowned at their reaction," Is it not obvious? I'm a Jedi."

"Oh it's obvious, alright," Luke replied," You're probably lucky you said something that stupid to us, and not some poodoo eating storm trooper."

Anakin glanced down at Luke noncomprehendingly," Stormtrooper?"

Luke and Biggs shot him a disbelieiving look," You don't know what a Stormtrooper is?" Luke asked, mouth gaping.

Anakin smirked," Obviously not. Care to enlighten me?"

"Sure," Luke replied, rolling his eyes," Um...white armor, big helmets, small brains? Ringing any bells?"

" A clone, you mean?"

Luke shook his head," You're about ten years behind the times...they haven't been called clones since the Empire began."

Anakin's head shot up," Empire! We were winning the war! What happened?"

Biggs gave Luke a nervous look, then headed to his own speeder," See ya later Luke."

Luke sighed, then turned back to Anakin," Um, I'm sorry I don't really pay attention in history class."

A small smile formed on Anakin's face," No, I wouldn't think so, you're too much like your father."

"You knew my_ father!"_ Luke was instantly alert, staring up at Anakin like he'd won the lottery.

Anakin laughed at Luke's enthusiasm at first, before actually realizing what Luke had said," What do you mean _knew _your father?"

Luke reared back at the sound of Anakin's anger," He's dead."

A/N Okay, tell me what you think, and if it's good I'll write chapter two! :)


	2. The Time Traveler and the Wizard

**Time Changes Everything**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to some serious motivational music-Disturbed. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a single character, place, droid, or ship is mine. :/

A/N I concede that this update took a long time to get here, there are lots of factors that caused that, but I'm not going to bore you with the many reasons I was unable to update sooner. However, I do want to thank my thirteen reviewers,_ tegdog1, soliloguy, babzz, Jedi Angel001, serious starwars fan, ilovenat1995, LuckyNumbers, MrUnclePeanuts, Spice9, h, BloodyAngel93, _and _DaWaffle. _Reviews mean a LOT to me, they're like my call to battle, so please continue to review. :) Thanks guys.

* * *

Part 2- The Time Traveler and the Wizard

"He's dead."

Anakin stared at Luke, a cold feeling of dread dropping into the pit of his stomach. He was dead. _When? How? _His mind flooded with questions...that were much too suspicious to ask Luke flat out.

Anakin was pulled from his reverie when he sensed a wave of confusion from Luke.

"Are you okay?" Luke seemed genuinely concerned about Anakin, despite the fact he had only met him a couple minuites earlier.

The Jedi found a swell of affection for his son surge through him, the thought of not being there to watch the boy grow up was unconceivable," H-how did he die?"

Luke, unlike Anakin, seemed unbothered by the query," I don't know exactly. You see, old Ben Kenobi-"

Anakin's head snapped up so fast he was surprised he didn't get whip-lash," _Kenobi_? As in Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Luke rolled his eyes," No._ Ben _Kenobi, weren't you listening, _old one_?"

" Do _not_ call me old one, I'm not old," Anakin protested, indignantly.

"You're older than _me_." Luke pointed out, smirking up at Anakin in a slightly...familiar way.

Anakin ignored his comment, his mind whirling with thoughts of the Kenobi man Luke had mentioned," Do you know where this Kenobi lives?"

Luke raised an eyebrow," Of course I do. I can take you there if you want." Luke pointed back to his old speeder, grinning.

Anakin chuckled," How about some directions, and _I'll _take us there."

* * *

Anakin eyed the sand-worn cliffs of the Stone Needle wearily, old memories flooding back. Beside him, Luke was rambling away at all the races he'd been involved in, completely oblivious to Anakin's plunging mood.

No matter what the Force was telling him, it was becoming difficult to make himself believe anything that had happened in the past hour was real.

Logically, it was impossible.

But from experience, Anakin knew the Force was anything but logical.

Anakin paused in his thoughts, surprised to find that Luke had gone silent. He glanced over at the boy curiously. Luke was staring at him closely, as though studying him.

" You know...your face looks really familiar," Luke said.

Anakin tensed," I'm a Jedi, perhaps you've seen my face on a wanted poster, young one."

Luke blanched, glaring at Anakin," My name is Luke, not_ 'young one.'_ And no, that's not it, I've never seen a Jedi wanted poster."

Anakin nodded, once again consumed by his thoughts. There was so much he needed to find out, and he had no idea how much time he had left in this...place.

Luke sat silently for a few moments, watching the Jedi. Anakin could feel his son's eyes on him, but couldn't quite think of what to say. Was it supposed to be this awkward when you talk to your son?

...Of course, these weren't normal circumstances.

Finally, Anakin managed to speak up," So...do you live with your mother then?"

Luke tore his gaze from the clouds and turned to look at Anakin, curiously," No, I never knew her."

Anakin's resolve faltered. His dreams must have been true.

The Jedi forced himself to take a calming breath," Who-"

" I live with my aunt and uncle, Owen ad Beru Lars, on a moisture farm. I don't think I was born here, but I don't remember ever being anywhere else." Luke's eyes were glued on the sandy rocks ahead of them, the boy didn't look at Anakin once while he spoke.

Anakin sighed," I...knew your parents. They were good people, important people. If they were...alive, so many things would be different. I'm sure of it."

Anakin looked at the boy, two identical blue eyes stared back," I...I don't think so."

Anakin fowned, there was a sadness behind Luke's words, a sadness a ten year old boy shouldn't feel. And it was his fault.

" What do you mean, Luke?"

Luke shook his head," You wouldn't understand."

"You never know, I mightt understand more than you realize."

Luke rolled his eyes," Whatever."

Anakin snorted. _Typical childish response_.

Suddenly, Luke sat up in his seat," That's it!" The boy pointed wildly at a small hut, nestled amongst the sandy cliffs. Outside the hut, an old man sat in the sun, his gray-white beard glinting in the light.

Anakin slowed the speeder to a stop, shock reeling through all his limbs. The man was Obi-Wan Kenobi. There was no doubt about it, Anakin would recognize the Force signiture anywhere.

Obi-Wan smiled softly, a sad smile," Come on in, my old friend, I've been expecting you."

Luke turned to Anakin in surprise," You know each other?"

Anakin nodded, too shocked to speak.

Obi-Wan however, nodded kindly," Indeed. And it is nice to see you too, young Luke."

Luke grinned," Likewise Mr. Kenobi...do you have anything to eat_? I'm starving." _

Obi-Wan chuckled, leading the two Skywalkers inside," I'll see what I can find."

* * *

Luke had finally drifted off. It had taken three hours of small talk, food, and Force suggestion, but now Obi-Wan and Anakin could speak openly.

" This was unexpected," Obi-Wan muttered," Very unexpected. What's the last thing you remember?"

Anakin eyed his old mentor warily, Obi-Wan was usally the patient one, but it seemed he wanted to cut to the chase as soon as possible," I was on my way to...the Chancellor's office."

Obi-Wan's eyes were watching Anakin so closely, he almost felt nervous," Why were you headed to Palpatine's office?"

When Anakin did not reply, Obi-Wan spoke again," Or should I say, why were heading to_ Sidious's _office?

Anakin froze," How did you know? I- What happened? What about Padme? How did Luke get here? I-"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath," One question at a time Anakin, please."

"What happened to Padme?" Anakin whispered, tears welling in his eyes, as his non-mechanial hand stroked Luke's hair for comfort.

Obi-Wan stood, and walked all the way to the oppoite window before he replied," You killed her, Anakin."

* * *

A/N Reviews? Please?


End file.
